Trahison
by Winchester41
Summary: ,Gossip Girl Blog créer par une personne qui garde son idendité secrete, Gossip girl dévoile a vie de Serena, Blaire,Nate,Chuck,Dan,Jenny et d'autre personne ... Il y a des trahison,monsange,secret . C'est Gossip Girl mes recrée par moi
1. Prologue

Elle etais la entraine de pleuré sur un banc dans l'Upper East Side, un quartier de Manhattan à New York, elle regarder une photo d'elle et Blaire sa meilleure amie ... Qu'on son frére arriva

Eric : Serena il est tent d'aller a l'école . Lui parlent doucement

Serena : Oui faut allez de l'avant . Elle etais désperé .

Eric : Ils auront la suprise . Il rigole

Serena : Non je crois pas Gossip Girl a déjà envoyer que j'etais revenu dans l'Upper East Side...

C'etais une écoles privées de Constance Billard pour les filles et St-Jude pour les garçons...

Serena etais partie de New York, car elle avais fais une chose dans elle voulai oublier, même si on quittent New York elle l'ai pas arriver a l'oublier ...

Nous revenons 2ans plus tôt ...  
Blaire Waldorf étais avec Dan Humphrey, Serena trés proche de Dan... C'etais au un Balle Costumé, Serena avais l'habitude de boire, elle êtais saoule se soir la ...

Elle etais dehors, il faisait froid il etais trés tard ...

Qu'on Dan vien pour l'a ramenner chez elle, ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux l'air amoureux Dan n'avais jamais regarder Blaire de cette façon, et l'à Serena embrasse Dan, Blaire qui cherché Dan, elle sortie dehors et les vois s'embrasser elle ne pu retenir ces larmes, Dan et Serena la remarqu'a, Serena ne s'avais pas si elle devais allez voir Blaire. Lui Dan alla voir directement Blaire.

Dan: Écoute c'est rien !

Blaire on pleure : Tu viens d'embrasser ma meilleure amie et c'est rien !

Blaire s'enva

Dan : Blaire attand!

Àprés ça les deux meilleure amie ne sa jamais revue Serena etais partie dans un ponsionna car elle se droger buvet fumer elle n'avais que 16ans .

Au ponsionna elle fait la rencontre de Damien Dalgaard un éleve de figure, bonne nôte. Serena etais trés attaché a lui et lui aussi ...  
Qu'on Serena reparre a New York entre eux les chose tourne mâl il lui reproche de s'en allez alors qu'il l'ai vraiment, ils se quittent, et Serena va A New york...

Nous revenons au present ...

Serena rentre a Constance Billard, tous le monde la dévisage car Gossip girl a tous dis...  
Gossip Girl est un blog créer par une personne qui dévoile la vie de tous le monde ...

Serena : Attand Blaire !

Blaire : De quoi Serena ? Tu veux m'éxpliquer pourquoi ta embrasser Dan ? On t'avais oublier, moi et Dan sava on se moment, on n'est repartie a zéro . Oublie moi et Dan!

Blaire s'enva retrouver sa petite cours, Blaire etais rênne du lycée, personne ne devais être habiller paraille qu'elle, personne ne devais s'assir on des marches du musée... Dans sa cours il y avais quelque filles ...

Dan : Tes revenus Serena !

Serena : Oui ...

Serena s'en-va

Serena marchais dans les couloirs ...

Nate : Et Serena !

Nate est un bon ami a Serena

Serena : Coucou nata Sa-va ?

Nate : Bien et toi depuis 2ans ?

Serena : Ouai aprés se qu'il y a eu entre Dan Blaire et Moi ,

Nate : Ta fais des rencontre laba ?

Serena : Oui j'ai rencontré Damien, mes on s'a séparré juste avant que je vienne ici .

Nate : Dommage ...

Serena : Bon je vai être en retard, a toute a l'heure.

Nate : Ouai A toute a l'heure...

Et La journée se passa ...

Serena rentra chez elle

Serena : Maman tes la ?

Lily : Oui ici Cherie !

Serena va vers sa mére ...

Lily : Écoute Serena pour ton retour, on pourai faire une fête non ?

Serena : Nan j'ai pas envie. Mes c'est gentille.

Lily : Si tu veux ...

Serena, Lily et Eric on étais au restaurent pour fêter l'arriver a Serena ...  
Liliy Van Der Woodsen a eu beaucoup de mari son premier mari etais William Van Der Woodsen, qui est le pére de Serena et Eric mes il les abondonner qu'on Eric avais 2ans et Serena 5ans ...

A Suivre ... 


	2. Chapter 2 Nouvelle vie, Nouvelle partie

Il étais bien 6h30 qu'on Blair se réveille en sursaut et hurla

Blair : Dorotha !

Dorotha arriva, Dorotha étais la servante des Waldorf

Dorotha : Oui Miss Blair ?

Blair : Serena est revenu il me faut une soirée comme on a jamais vue !

Dorotha : Comme c'est gentille vous allez faire la paix avec Mlle Van Der Woodsen...

Blair : Mes Non ! Maintenant il va on avoir que pour Serena donc faut qu'elle va on bas de l'échelle et moi on haut !

Blair appelle Dan

Blair : Allô Dan ?

Dan : Oui B ?

Blair : Je vais faire un fête, ta du monde appelé?

Dan : B, tu connais tous le monde, pourquoi tu veux que j'appelle des personnes

Blair : Comme sa ! Répondis telle rapidement

Dan : Ok bon on se vois après ?

Blair : Oui oui Humphrey ...

Blair va au central parc boire un bon thé chaud, Serena aussi étais au Central Park elle téléphoner dans le même établissement ou étais Blair ...

Serena : Écoute Damien je t'aime mes je ne veux pas retourné au pensionnât ...

Serena racroche

Elle étais avec un jeune homme séduisent B ne pu savoir de qu'il il sagisait, il y avais une personne devant le jeune homme ...  
Elle se raprocha un peu elle écouta ...

Serena : Je t'aime Chuck... Pourquoi tu ne le dis jamais ? Tu m'aime ou non ?  
Chuck : Serena c'est compliquer mes...

Serena le coupa De quoi qui est compliqué ?!

Serena sortie ...  
Bien sûr B maligne prix quelque photos qu'on ils ont s'embrasser ...

En ce même môment - Dan invité quelque personnes comme B lui avais demander, son téléphone sonne

Dan : Allo ?

Serena : Dan ...  
Dan coupa Serena ...  
Dan : Non Serena, pourquoi tu m'as appeller ?

Serena : Pour a rien, je croyer que on pouvais réster ami comme avant, bin j'ai eu tord...

Serena racroche ...

Jenny : C'etais Serena ?

Dan : Oui mes aucune importance !

Jenny : S'impa le frére je me demande ci Cédric (La poupée de Dan) est aussi gentil ?

Dan : Si tu parles de Cédric a quel'qu'un je te fais la peau . (On rigolant )

Jenny : Sa tombe bien je vais au lycée je vais pouvoir tous leurs dire HAHA

Jenny s'en-va...

Serena etais chez elle ...

Serena : Maman esque ... ( Serena voulai dire quelque chose mes sa ne sorter pas )

Lily : Oui ?

Serena : Euh laisse c'est rien . Mes Blair fais une fête non ?

Lily : Oui je crois, moi c'est Eleanore qui m'on a parler ... Tu va y allez ?

Serena : Moi Et B on n'est pu copine ... Bon je dois y aller a toute a l'heure

Lily : Oui a toute a l'heure cherie ...

Dorotah prépara la fête de Blair .  
Elle Blair envoy les photos de Serena et Ckuck a Gossip girl ...

Blair et Jenny alla faire les boutiques de New york, pour la soirée de se soir ...

Jenny : Regarde celle ci (faisent signe sur une robe, noir non décolté )

Blair : Mes elle n'est pas décolté et on noir c'est triste, même si c'est trés chic ...

Jenny : Ouai ta raison !

Aprés plus de 5heures d'essayage les deux filles trouvére deux jolie robes Blair la sienne étais décolté dans le dos qui s'arreté a la taille et devant elle etais en décolté en V il y avais au épaule gonflant elle étais de couleur doré...

Celle de Jenny etais differente elle étais moin décolté déjà dérriére elle étais fermé et devant un petit décolté en U elle étais de couleur violet foncé limite noir.

Les deux filles aprés avoir payer leurs robe va au couffeur...

Blair : Moi je veux un chignon en boule ronde ...  
Jenny : Moi je veux une queue bouclé

les 2 coiffeuse prix Jenny et Blair et leurs fais la coupe demander ...

Qu'on les deux coiffeuse finise de coiffe Blair et Jenny, Il etais tens d'allez se maquiller...

Blair va chez elle acompagné de Jenny, Elles se maquille une fois le maquillage fini les deux filles mettre leur jolie robe, et leur chaussure, Les voila prête elles été vraiment belle, Jenny faisait largement plus vielle que 14ans ...

Jenny : Heuresement ta mére étais la pour converque mon pére d'aller a a fête .

Blair : Oui ta raison . C'est bon on peux y allez ?

Jenny : Oui c'est bon j'ai terminé . Mes ou se trouve ta soiré déjà ?

Blair : Au c'est une boite que ma mére au loué ...

Jenny : Ok c'est parti !

Tous le monde étais déjà l'à c'étais encore mieux pour B ...

Il étais 23h00

B danser avec Dan qu'on la porte de la boite s'ouvris c'étais Serena .  
Blair intervien directement !

Blair : Qu'esque tu fais la ? Je ne tes pas invité!

Serena : Non tu ne ma pas invité ...  
B la coupe Blair : Alors qu'esquetu fais la ?

Serena : Je dois te parler c'est grâve B !

Blair : Pas se soir !

Serena : Sil-te-plais il y a que toi a qui je peux dire sa !

Blair : Demain soir à 21h00 Au bar de l'empire de Chuck Bass

Serena : Dacord B. Je peux resté la et m'amuser aussi ?

Blair : Non va-ten !

Serena sortie de la boite,

et c'est comme sa se fini le chapitre 1 !

A suivre ! 


End file.
